US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0056432 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,770,528 B2, among other prior art teachings, disclose a mounting device applicable to a bracket so that a slide rail assembly can be mounted to a rack (or more particularly a post of the rack) via a bracket equipped with such a mounting device. The foregoing patent documents are incorporated herein by reference.
According to the embodiments and drawings (e.g., FIGS. 1 and 2) of the specification of the '432 A1 patent application, a mounting apparatus includes a mounting bracket (10), a latch member (30), and a restoring member (50), wherein the latch member (30) is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket (10) via a pivot shaft (53). The mounting apparatus is so configured that, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the aforesaid specification, a slide rail (70) of a slide rail assembly can be mounted to a rack post (80) with the assistance of the mounting bracket (10). More specifically, once the first segments (141) of the mounting members of the mounting bracket (10) are respectively inserted through and thus positioned in the corresponding locating holes (82) of the rack post (80), the elastic force provided by a resilient member (51) keeps the teeth (321) of the latch member (30) in engagement with the rack post (80) to ensure that the slide rail assembly is securely mounted to the rack post (80).
On the other hand, the embodiments and drawings (e.g., FIGS. 1˜3) of the specification of the '528 B2 patent disclose a fastening member (40) which is pivotally connected to the lateral plate (12) of a bracket (10) via a pin (18), and whose fastening portion (46) remains fastened to a post (86) of a rack due to the elastic force provided by a resilient leg (42).
It can be known from the prior art teachings cited above that a mounting device applicable to a bracket typically includes an engaging member to be pivotally connected to a bracket via a pivot pin. While related techniques are in wide application, there remains a specific market demand for this kind of products, making it a worthwhile issue to develop innovative brackets.